You Belong With Me
by PeetoLove
Summary: Highschool AU- Peeta and Cato are the best of friends, but what will happen when Peeta's demanding girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen, tries driving them apart? A few different pairings like Odesta, Peeto, Galniss, Glarvel, etc.
1. Baby Blue Eyes

_**CATO'S P.O.V~**_

"Cato? You in there?" Clove yells in my ear, pushing me almost out of my seat. I yelp a little, then turn my attention to her. "C'mon Cato! We need to work on this project!" She yells, pointing to the giant model of a red blood cell.

"S-Sorry. I just kind of zoned out." I mutter, taking a swift glance back at my point of interest. Peeta Mellark sits across the science room, Katniss Everdeen practically at his hip, flirting with him like no tomorrow. For some reason it infuriates me. I mean, they were dating, but seeing my best friend with that slut... I got so pissed about it.

"Look at you, staring at Peeta again." Clove smirks at me, and I hear Glimmer make a kissing noise from behind us. I turn back to see Marvel doing all the work, her filing her nails. Marvel practically worshiped her, though she envied him too.

"What? We know you like him. I don't know why, but I know you do." Glimmer says, looking up from her practically perfect nails. I glance at Marvel who nods.

"It's true, Cato. We all can tell." He says, painting over his model.

"I already told all of you, I don't even sort of admire him. I just don't like Katniss. She's a slut." I mutter, shooting the girl a glare.

"You're a shitty liar Cato. A real shitty liar." Glimmer speaks up, drawing her attention back to her thumb nail. Clove nods. Marvel just laughs a little.

I open my mouth to yell at them, but the bell drowns me out.

I jump from my seat, heading to my locker. Clove follows behind me,tugging down the skirt of her uniform that bounces when she walks.

As I reach my locker, I catch a disgusting glimpse of Katniss all over Peeta, which makes me slam my locker closed, making the hall go silent. I stomp from the building.

"Cato, you okay?" I hear a soft, sweet voice speak up from behind me. I turn back to Peeta's amazingly beautiful blue eyes, soft and messy golden hair and pale skin that almost glows in the light of the day.

"Yeah, fine. Clove just made some stupid joke again." I mutter, running my hands through my hair. "See you and Katniss are closer than ever." I mutter angrily.

Peeta rolls his eyes, taking his spot next to me as we walk home. "Listen, I know you don't like her. But she really is great if you get to know her. She's sweet and pretty and stro-" I cut him off. I love his voice but I don't want to hear it speaking about that tramp.

"Yeah, yeah. I just don't get along with many people like that." I mutter. He shoots me a look.

"Okay. Sorry." He whispers. "So what are you doing tonight? Wanna have another study date?" He asks, that genuinely sweet smile creeping back onto his face. I love that smile so much. Why can't I have such a beautiful smile?

"Sure. Sounds great." I say. He nods and smiles.

"Cool. I'll just come over now then." He says, reaching into his backpack, pulling out a small roll.

"What are you doing? You just bring rolls around with you?" I ask, a smile tugging at my lips.

"It's for you. I know how busy you're parents are and you never get to see them any more so I brought this for your dinner. I know it's not much but... at least it's something home cooked and fresh, not all that junk." He pulls another one from his backpack and hands it to me.

"Peeta... you don't need to do this, I'm fine, really. I know how much you need this at the bakery." I say, pushing it back into his hand. His families business isn't coming in as much and it costs a lot more to buy the materials they need for his families store. Not to mention he was robbed a week ago.

"Cato, it's two rolls. It makes no difference." he says, shoving it back at me.

I sigh. "Fine, but we share. You get one, I get one." I say, handing it back and ripping off a piece of one myself. He sincerely smiles at me, then takes a bite of his.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"No, no. See, if you add a negative to a negative it just gets deeper into the negatives." Peeta says, pointing to the problem.

"Peeta I don't get it!" I yell and fall back onto the wood floor.

He let's out a laugh. "It's not that hard. C'mon, wanna take a break?" He asks me, offering his hand to pull me up.

"Yes. Really badly." I say, grabbing his hand, him yanking me up, though I do most of the work in it.

He opens the door to the basement, and I slide down the rail past him, shooting him a weird look then stumbling and falling off at the bottom.

"Show off." He mumbles under his laughter.

I get up and tease him. "Show off? Come on! Just having some fun!" I yell, flipping the light switch on.

"Well you sure were good at that." He sarcastically laughs. I can't help but join him.

I grab the phone and dial Marvel's number, only for the phone to be grabbed away.

"You know that if you invite them over we'll never get back to the homework." He says, giving me a cold stare.

"Exactly why I planned calling." I laugh, grabbing at the phone he keeps pushing from my grasp.

"Eh eh eh! You aren't getting this phone as long as I live." He say, holding his finger out to stop me.

"Guess I'll just have to kill you then." I tease, pushing his hand out of the way, reaching for the phone.

"No." He scolds, slapping my hand.

"Ow!" I yell and grab at the phone again, only for it to be slapped away once more.

"No!" He yells again.

"Peeta, you're pissing me off." I joke, then slam him against the wall when he refuses to give me it again.

It took me a second to process that our lips were only an inch away, and we were both laughing hysterically at each other. He paused, staring at me with those innocent, baby blue eyes that just made me weak. _Kiss him. Kiss him now!_ My thoughts kept whispering to me. I was just about to press up against him when he shamefully dropped the phone into my free hand.

"H-Here." He muttered, pushing slowly from my grip. "Katniss is expecting me. I should go..."

"Alright. Have a good time." I awkwardly mutter, watching him nod then run up the stairs.

"See you tomorrow. I love you." I mutter, and there's no way he can hear me, but I say it anyway. I slide onto the floor and curl up there, and don't leave for an hour.

_**PEETA'S P.O.V~**_

Did Cato really just do that? I knew he was about to kiss me. I knew it and I didn't even push him out of the way. In fact, I even wanted him to. I really wanted him to. What just happened though?

I knock on Katniss' door. "Hey Peeta! H-Hang on a second!" She yells from inside.

I stand there trying to sort things out. Nothing works. I still don't even get it. Cato told me he liked Clove. He knows I'm dating Katniss. I know I'm dating Katniss. Why would either of us even consider doing that with each other?

The door swings open and Katniss interrupts my thoughts with a passionate kiss.

"Hey." I mutter when she finally pulls away. She doesn't say anything, just pulls me in.

Cato doesn't escape my thoughts all night. Katniss doesn't even notice how out of it I am because she just lays there talking to me about meaningless shit. Probably Gale. I never hear enough about Gale, apparently. Gale is everything. She never shuts up about the damn guy, and she complains I talk about my friends to much.

"Peeta, you listening?" She yells angrily, kicking me in the side. I nod. "Sure, sure. Then what was I talking about?"

"Um... Er... Gale and how he takes you out hunting?" I guess. She sighs.

"You're hopeless, y'know. I was talking about your stupid friend, Cata or whatever the hell it was." She angrily says.

"Cato." I correct her. "His name is Cato. And he isn't stupid." I growl.

"Geez, okay. Well... I don't like the way he looks at you. He seems like he wants me out. Like he hates me or something." She says.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" I ask.

"You're persuasive. Get him to like me or stop talking to the guy. I mean, you pick me over some gay friend, right?" She says, practically in my ear now.

"He's not gay." Is all I say, even though he told me he was, I know that's not what she's implying.

"Whatever Peeta! Just get him out!" She yells. "Now I gotta do my homework. You should go. Gale's coming over." She says, getting up off the couch.

"Fine, see you tomorrow. Bye." I say and kiss her on the cheek.


	2. Heartless

You Belong With Me-Two

**How could you be so heartless?**

_**CATO'S P.O.V~**_

__"Cato!" The sweet voice yells, and I find Peeta waving gleefully at me, Clove chuckling next to him and Marvel and Glimmer not trailing to far behind, a sweet blush over Glimmers cheeks as Marvel probably is complementing her.

"Hey." I smile at Peeta as I stand next to them now, Clove smirking and drawing hearts around us in the air when he doesn't look. Katniss and Gale end up catching up with us. I glare at her and she snickers snidely while she whispers something to Gale.

"So you guys hear? There's two new kids coming today. Finnick and Johanna, I think the principle said their names were." Peeta says.

I smirk. "Little goodie-two shoes like you would listen when the principal talks." I tease him, making him laugh sweetly. Katniss glares at me more now.

"Hey guys!" Annie yells from behind us. Annie has always been a sort of good friend of Peeta's, so that's how we met her. She's a pretty girl, but she reserves her heart because of her parents divorce. She doesn't trust love.

"Hey Annie." I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"Hey Cato. How's that math homework going? You get it yet?" She asks with her sweet, quiet voice.

I laugh a little. "Not at all. Peeta tried teaching me but... That didn't go to well." I smirk at him, and he just continues walking forward, though a smile creeps onto his face.

"So Annie, where have you been? Haven't seen you in a while." Clove says, but doesn't receive an answer.

"Annie? Annie?" She continues asking. I follow her gaze out and find her looking at the new kid. Finnick, his name was. He's actually pretty handsome, around my age, maybe a year older. Johanna grouches next to him, and looks like she has no clue what she's doing.

"Let's uh... leave Annie to help them, okay?" Peeta says, leading us all to the side but Annie, who shyly makes her way over to them.

"Cute, huh?" Peeta says to me, catching me almost off guard. I've drifted from our group, and Peeta must have made his way over here.

"What, Annie and the new kid? Yeah, I guess. She finally is actually opening up her mind..." I mutter, meeting his soft blue eyes.

"Uh huh. Hey... Cato, can I talk to you in private?" He asks dragging me to the side.

"What's up?" I ask him, leaning against a tree.

"Katniss and I... We aren't doing to hot, Cato." He says, and I try hiding my happy expression.

"Really? Why?" I ask.

"She uh... She wanted me to stop talking to you. Said she didn't like how you don't like her." He says, stuffing one hand in his pocket, the other running through his hair.

"What? Peeta, you didn't listen, did you?" I ask, completely enraged she'd even try tearing me and Peeta's excellent friendship apart.

"I said I'd see. I don't want to be her boyfriend if she doesn't even want me to hang around you. I mean, you're my best friend." He says softly, shamefully almost.

"Peeta... do you really like her?" I ask.

"Not as much as I love being your friend!" He speaks up.

"Do what you like. Just... remember I'm always gonna be here. She never has been there. I'm your shoulder to cry on, she's the lips you kiss. Pick whoever you'd like." I mutter softly, then turn to walk away.

_**PEETA'S P.O.V~**_

_I'm your shoulder to cry on, she's the lips you kiss. _I pause a few moments, then just before he's far away enough I grab his hand.

"You know I pick you. Always you." I say softly.

"Really? Why not her? I thought you loved her." He growls almost.

_Because I just realized you can be both my shoulder to cry on and my lips to kiss. She can only be one of those things._ Is what I want to say, but it just comes out as "Because you're my best friend. I trust you more. You're nice to me, she's rude. You care, and she never seems to."

Cato shoots me a sweet smile. "Really. Thanks. I didn't even think you liked me that much... It means a lot Peeta... I've never had a friend like you either." He says.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I tap slowly on her door. No answer.

"Katniss? You told me you'd be home." I yell. Nothing. Maybe she just forgot and is sleeping. I pull out the key she gave me and unlock her door.

"K-Katniss!" I yell at the sight. Gale kissing her endlessly. She jumps at my voice.

"P-Peeta? What are you doing here?" She nervously yells, pushing Gale off of her. She starts in my direction but I step back more.

"S-Stay away from me you slut!" I yell, then turn and run out the door, to Cato's house.

_**CATO'S P.O.V~**_

__I made another attempt at the math homework, but just ended up doodling. I drew Peeta, unsurprisingly. I always loved drawing little cartoony pictures of my friends. But Peeta I drew normally, and I still to this day try capturing all of his essence. I'm not to good, but I try and Peeta's actually told me my drawings of Clove are good.

A knock at my door startles me. I quickly run over to it. I'm a little worried it's my father coming home drunk because it's ten o'clock at night.

"Cato?" Peeta's voice booms through the door.

I flick the lock and swing the door open. "Peeta? What are you doi-" I begin but Peeta jumps on me, sending me back a few steps.

"K-Katniss and... and G-Gale... K-K-Kissing!" He yells, his voice rugged behind tears and he is also out of breath.

"O-Okay, calm down. Explain it thoroughly, I don't understand when you talk like that." I say, yanking him off me only for him to grab me again.

"I-I'm sorry. Just... Katniss... I went to her house and she was with G-Gale, and they w-were kissing and h-hugging and... and..." He trails off in tears.

"Shhh, shhh. It's alright. Just calm down, Peeta. Calm down." I try to settle him by rubbing his back.

"Y-You were right. She was a slut." He says, a little laugh escaping his lips.

"Finally realized she's a heartless bitch, huh?" I laugh, pulling him in tight.

"I'm sorry..." He mutters into my ear. "For coming over like this. I look and feel ridiculous..."

"Well that's what best friends are for. Comfort." I smile at him.


	3. Backfire

You Belong With Me-Three

Dance, Dance

_**Cato's P.O.V-**_

Peeta didn't leave till late last night. He seemed pretty broken, which really made me want to point a gun right at that bitch's head. But what pisses me off even more, is that he still cares for her. Still believes it was some misunderstanding, that it was Gale's fault.

Friday. Thank god for Friday. Two whole days to myself. Glimmer jumps in front of me and breaks me from my thoughts.

"Cato!" She yells, obviously bubbly and excited over something.

"Dammit Glimmer. Don't do that. I'm not in the mood." I say, pushing her out of the way and entering my locker, which has been vandalized with the word "faggot"and things like that.

"The dance is tonight! Don't tell me you forgot." She says, holding a flyer right in my face.

That's right. Some stupid party Glimmer holds at her house every year. I really don't want to go, but she'll hold it against me for the rest of the year if I don't show up, and that gets annoying. Besides, Peeta's going. But so is Gale and the slut. They'll probably be playing the "I'm better than you" game with each other.

"Right. Forgot for a second there. Yeah, I'll be there at seven." I mutter then stomp off before she can say more, because I just know she'll ramble on and on about how excited she is.

"Cato!" Peeta stops me. Of course I turn and smile.  
"Hey." I say softly, figuring he'll probably bring up Katniss.

"You going to Glimmer's tonight?"

"I have to. Remember, she treated you like a traitor all summer when you didn't show up because you were to tired. I'd rather not be so hated by her. She does some crazy shit when she's angry." I smile at him, and he laughs a little.

"Right, right, I do remember. She carved "Peeta is a dousche bag" into every bathroom stall she could get into." I laugh in remembrance.

"She also gave your phone number to that weird girl, and she stalked you for a month."

He let's out this huge laugh that just makes me smile. I love seeing him like this. It's such an improvement from last night when he sobbed into my shirt about how angry he was with Katniss.

We part ways while I go home and fall back onto my couch, the image of his beautiful face laughing in the sunlight, his innocent blue eyes closing slowly as he throws his head back.

Dammit, I am in love with Peeta. This can't be good. No not at all. I mean, I've always said I liked him before, but I never really realized how much I do.

I sleep it off, only to be woken by my father's heavy, drunken footsteps through the hallway.

"Hey dad." I mutter, preparing for a horrible comment to come back at me.

"Faggot." He mumbles, and then continues to step through the hall heavily, coming back a few minutes later with a large bottle of liqour.

"I'm leaving." He practically yells, then stomps off.

Me and my parents have never had a good relationship with each other, my mother always working and my father always drunk out of his mind. It's not really the best environment to grow up in, but I've learned to deal with it.

I glance at the clock. 7:14. Whoops. Glimmer is going to be pretty pissed, but still I slowly slouch up on the couch. I go to my room and fix my static hair, then grab my coat and leave before my father can question where I'm going.

_**PEETA'S P.O.V-**_

I tap my fingers impatiently on the table. Where is Cato? I need someone to draw my attention away from Katniss, who keeps shooting me ridiculous looks. Gale stands by her side the whole time. Finally, 20 minutes late, Cato stumbles in. I wave him over, where he falls into the chair next to me.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, only to get a sigh.

"My dad." He mutters, and I know exactly what he's talking about.

I've met his dad only once, and I already know how horrible he is. Cato invited me to dinner, only a few nights after we met in middle school. I expected a big family meeting, his mom and dad shooting me those cheesy smiles, making a huge unnecessary dinner. Instead, it was just me and him. His dad showed up in the middle of our conversation, and cursed and yelled at him for bringing me home. He called him a faggot. He told me to stay away from his son.

"Sorry." I mutter sorrowfully.

"It's fine. I just wish he'd be nicer." He says, sitting up again.

My eyes trail back over to Katniss, and an irritated Gale. Funny. She's already making him angry. Probably trying to get him to show off in front of me.

"Still stuck on that, huh?" Cato asks, breaking me from my thought. I'm surprised he hasn't left to tell Glimmer he showed up. She's probably pissed.

"I just… I don't know why people do that. Do they want to hurt people?" I say, and watch him open his mouth to say something but be cut off by Glimmer shrill hello and Clove and Marvel following behind her snickering.

"Hey, Peeta, I'm sorry about Katniss." Marvel says, taking a spot next to Cato. Clove sits next to me, kicking her shoes off, being scolded by Glimmer afterwards.

"It's fine…" I mutter. It wasn't, but I might as well act fine. I could make her jealous... All of the sudden an idea pops into my head. Perfect.

Katniss is looking at me now. God the way she stares at me just makes me want to kick her. I don't even pay attention, just grab the person next to me and slam my lips against hers.

After that... well everything was a haze after that. Katniss stormed off with Gale, Clove blushed at me and hit me in the face, and I swore I heard Cato curse and run out. What a backfire...


	4. Misunderstanding

**You Belong With Me – Four**

**Misunderstanding-**

_**Cato's P.O.V-**_

I don't know what came over me, but I charged out of Glimmer's house. I think I might have even knocked the door off of it's hinges. I found myself on the side of their house, sliding down against the rough brick wall. Tears streamed down so I couldn't stop them. What was happening to me? Was I really falling apart over something like this? This was so unlike me. I was Cato. I dealt with everything emotionlessly.

Just more proof I'm hopelessly in love with someone I can't have.

I grab my wrist and squeeze as hard as possible, clenching my teeth together, snapping my eyelids shut tight and sniffling to keep the tears in. Cato Jensen doesn't come undone over poor little baker boys. This can't be happening.

No, he's not poor. And I definitely do fall apart over him. Look at me.

"C-Cato?" a pair of curious blue eyes asks. It's hard to see the body of the person but I know those cobalt eyes anywhere.

"What do you want Peeta?" I ask using an angered tone. How suspicious he must be, finding me crying over him.

"C-Cato are you crying?" His innocent voice covers up my rage.

"I'm fine okay! Go away!" I yell, burying my face in my knees, hiding the tear streaks and my bloodshot eyes.

"You don't look fine." He states plainly.

No really? It just makes the entire situation worse when he sits next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Peeta... Stop please..." I whisper, my voice softening to that of a whimper as I begin trying to push out of his grip.

"I'm sorry, if it makes any difference. I just... That damn Katniss was mocking me again and I just... did the first thing that came to mind." He says almost embarrassed.

"Well your mind must not have been functioning right." I say in an angered tone again though he laughs.

I roll my eyes at this. I've never been quite so annoyed by him.

He stops himself suddenly. "C-Cato... Why are you crying over me?" He asks gently, probably preparing for another outburst.

I sigh, wipe my eyes and turn towards him. "Why the hell do you think?" I scold him, my knees still pressed to my chin.

He shrugs, his eyes taking on a curious gleam.

Another sigh. "Peeta, do I need to spell it out for you? I. Love. You. You're all I ever think about..." My voice becomes my shamed sounding as I go, awkwardly fidgeting with my hands.

It's silent a few moments. Eventually I get fed up with it, and lift my head, wiping the ridiculous expression from my face. I open my mouth, only for it to be closed again by your lips against mine.

Shit. What is happening? I've been wishing for a moment like this since middle school, and now that I finally get it I've just finished crying and snot is probably running into his mouth.

Who wants to kiss that?

Obviously him. But after a little longer I really stop caring and just kiss back, my arms draping over your neck as my fingers tangle in your hair. Your hands snake down my chest to my hips that are probably covered in dirt now. Your fingers tickle at my sides as they involuntarily run up my shirt.

__I pull back, gasping for air. "P-Peeta..." I pant, still recovering from the lack of air and the burning passion that was that kiss.

_**Peeta's P.O.V-**_

__I smirk and cock my eyebrow at Cato. "Yeah?" I ask cockily as he tries to regain his steady breath.

"W-Why?" He seems puzzled, looking up at me now mostly recovered though his breath is still kind of heavy.

Why? What did he mean why? He had wanted that all along. So have I, really. I just shrug, trying not to make it out as a big deal.

"B-But..." He stutters now out of nervousness I'm guessing. "You and Katniss... You like girls... You kissed Clove for god sakes I mean... What should make me think you did that because you actually like me... and not just for comfort..."

I pause a moment. Then I realize I probably did do that to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Cato... I just... I can't stand seeing you so broken and sad... Forgive me?" I ask sheepishly and shamefully.

"I-I do... It's okay... You were just trying to help. Can you just... Leave me here a few minutes... I wanna be alone..." He mutters, eye contact drawing away from me.

I nod, then stand and brush myself off. Something makes me want to stay, but I go against that judgment and head in to Clove who still blushes furiously. Marvel and Glimmer have head off somewhere.

"Hey Clove... Sorry about earlier..." I say, running my hands through my hair and awkwardly smiling at her.

"Whatever. At least only Everdeen and Hawthorne saw." she says using that irritated tone that always pisses me off.

I sit back down and watch Cato make his way back in. He seems to be avoiding me...

_**Cato's P.O.V-**_

__I didn't really know why, but I just didn't want to be around Peeta. Something about that conversation we had outside... When he kissed me... it just struck a bad chord in my mind.

I head to the other room in search of Marvel, only to find someone else.

Katniss Everdeen. Sobbing on the floor.

I'd be somewhat sympathetic if it were anyone else, but I just ignore it.

"Seen Marvel?" I ask her coldly.

She shoots an icy glare up at me. "No." she practically spits. "How would I know where he is?" She hisses, her voice laced with venom.

"Geez, sourpuss, don't have to be so bitchy. You aren't the only one having a rough night." I retaliate, causing her head to cock in curiosity.

I sigh lightly and sit on the ground next to her. "Yeah, drama queen, I'm having boy troubles too." I say, causing a smirk to appear on her lips.

"What, with the little faggot I used to date?" she jokes. I don't think she expected it to be true, but the cold tone she uses causes me to snap.

I pin her to the ground, my fingers tightly lacing around her neck. Her body writhes under my strong hold.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that!" I growl, and as she snickers and opens her mouth I grip tighter, laughing as she chokes.

"I-I'm sorry!" She screeches, her voice rough and jagged.

"Good. I'm sorry too. I over reacted... He's just... I care for him a lot..." I whisper, sitting back in my previous position, until she knocks me out of it.

With a kiss.

What the hell is happening? Am I really this sluts next target? Dammit. And why is she even doing this. She's... She's insane! I kick at her legs only to be kicked back in my manhood swiftly, and I moan out in pain.

"Agh!" I yell, then plan on an insult only to be stopped by her lips.

Pushing and kicking doesn't work. I'm trapped. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Why!

Then, of course, someone has to barge in.

"C-Cato! What the hell are you doing!" the innocent voice yells out, a piercing pain evident in it.

Katniss releases me, a smirk evident on her rough lips that felt like daggers against mine. "P-Peeta, it's not what I looks like! This is a total misunderstanding I swear!" I yell.

Peeta just let's out a fitted sound of rage and stomps out.

I shoot a glare at the raven-haired girl before me. "I hate you." I hiss, before getting up to follow him out, only to be dropped to the ground by the slut as she kicks my foot.

"No! You aren't going to fix your little baker boy's heart! Not tonight! He doesn't want to talk to you. Not after he caught you all over his ex." She laughs, obviously mocking my sadness and worries.

"Shut up! I don't believe you'd do such a thing! Y-You're... You're sick!" I screech, struggling from her grip. She's stronger than I thought, putting up a strong fight before she punches me out of consciousness.


	5. Silence Quite This Loud

You Belong With Me – Five

Silence Quite So Loud-

_**Cato's P.O.V-**_

__I woke up that morning in Glimmer's living room, no trace of anyone but an upset Glimmer. None of my friends were happy with me after that stunt. Madge and Annie are the only two who will talk to me, and they can become a bore after a while. But Monday's lunch was spent focusing on the tension between me and Peeta, not Annie's crush on the new kid or Madge's admiration for Gale.

Katniss had spread the rumor I tried seducing her like a freaking wild-fire, and now everyone hated me. I never was liked by people other than my small group of friends, but now they really hated me. Now I was the whore. I was the liar.

I stepped lightly and alone into the lunch room, awkwardly fidgeting with the new contraption my mother let me borrow to quench my thirst for talking to Peeta. Who the hell was Taylor Swift? And why did she write so many songs about love?

A song titled "The Story Of Us" caught my eye. How interesting. Another queer title. But sadly, the song fit this god damned situation so well. I fidgeted with the buttons until it allowed the song to repeat over and over again in a sort of never-ending cycle. How interesting.

I find my spot and drop my bag, only for it to be slapped away by Glimmer.

"No. Stay away from us. Peeta's absolutely sick by what you did." She hisses, and I just throw my hands up, roll my eyes and walk away, trying to hide the hurt.

I grab my food, only for it to be spit in by some girl. Great, people who've never even met me hate me, too. I just wanna break. I wanna cry. I want to sock everyone in the face too. For being such idiots.

I stumble to the seat I found in the corner of the lunch room, when my contraption starts skipping. I try to fix it while walking, only to run into just the person I want to see.

Peeta stumbles back, and I shoot him an alarmed look as my cheeks turn a fiery pink that could probably set ablaze.

"H-Hey..." I mutter nervously. He just stands there staring at me with those cerulean eyes that pierce into my soul like a blade would.

We stare at each other for a good two minutes, and as the song goes, I swore I'd never heard silence quite that loud. It was tense, awkward and infuriating. I just wanted to kick myself for looking so stupid. And your eyes prevented me from even saying sorry.

After a while he rolls his glassy eyes and scampers off to Clove, Glimmer and Marvel, who all think of me as a traitor. I can't help but sigh. I hate myself because of what I did to him. No one wants to catch their ex salivating over their best friend. I just wish I could explain to him what a big misunderstanding it was. But he wouldn't listen, and I choke up every time I even get close to him.

I slug back to my seat and fall into it, ignoring Annie and Madge. I don't wanna be around anyone right now.

I spend most of my lunch staring at him. He seems so... so happy. Without me there to interrupt that, he must be having the time of his life.

A tall, dark-haired boy takes a spot next to me. Brutus. He was a year older than me, and he was tough. I mean, really tough.

"Hey Cato. Heard what happened." He says quietly, not making eye-contact. There's something about his tone... Sympathy? Hate?

"Who hasn't..." I mutter under my breath, fidgeting with my ear phones.

"Katniss can be such a bitch. I don't believe the things she does." Brutus rants.

"What? Y-You don't think I did it?" I ask him, getting a nod.

He clears his throat hoarsely, obviously disturbed by his thoughts. "She... She does sick things. I was targeted by her too, you know? She made me lose every sort of honor I had in this school. I got kicked off sports teams, lost all my friends... She's a horrible person."

I give him a sad sympathetic look. Poor guy. Brutus never really did anything wrong, ever, but after some period of his life, I'm guessing with Katniss, he just became... rough. He didn't like people, didn't want to talk about it. He even skipped school to get away from people. I suppose out of fear of more loss.

I nod. "I know... She whores around like everyone wants her then when someone doesn't she wrecks their lives. I lost my friends and what little honor I had in this place too." I say, my voice jagged.

"Funny." Brutus mutters, a humorless laugh escaping his lips. "Only I respect you now, and I hope you can find a little respect for me..."

"I do respect you. You're a good person, Brutus." I say, trying to force a smile at him. He returns it, the exact same look forming on his sad face.

It was ironic, how both of our stories were unwinding in exactly the same way. I've often seen Gloss and Cashmere laughing at the poor kid. Sounds like how Glimmer and Clove were earlier. Marvel seems a bit sympathetic, but doesn't want to be thrown out by the others. That's how Enobaria is with Brutus. They had been... inseparable pretty much. Just like me and Peeta... But Enobaria was also the one Brutus supposedly hurt, even though it was really that raven haired bitch all along.

Gale takes the other spot next to me, and I see Madge go pale in reaction. I laugh softly at this, or force out what's supposed to be a laugh.

"Hey guys. Whatcha talking about?" he asks.

"Uhm... How much we hate Katniss." I say awkwardly, getting a laugh in return from him.

"Yeah. What a bitch, right? She doesn't know when to stop when it comes to cheating. She just finds ruining peoples lives a hobby." He says almost as a joke. Me and Brutus try to laugh, but I don't think either of us can.

He smiles politely at us, then goes into a conversation with a star-struck, blushing Madge. How adorable. Why can't my life be that way? Why can't Peeta hang over me like I'm all that? Why... Why am I thinking about him again? I need to erase him. But I find it hard erasing a face with such an impact from my thoughts.

I drown everyone out with my music.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you. _Damn. Stop it Taylor Swift. You won't jerk tears out of me right now.

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, cuz' lately I don't even know what page you're on. Oh a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fallout. So many things that I wish you knew, so many walls that I can't break through..._

Why does this Taylor Swift girl have such a damn impact on the situation? I take a quick glance at him. When we catch gazes I go back to fidgeting with my food. How awkward. I wonder if he's thinking what I am.

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me and... _Holy shit. Is this irony or...

_I don't know what to say..._True. Very true actually.

_ How'd we end up this way, see me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy. And you're doing your best to avoid me. _Uh huh.

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud._

I can't take it anymore. I run to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and trying to fix my ruined face. And then, someone walks in.

Peeta walks silently to the sink next to me. I watch him intently._** Courage Cato. Work up the damn nerve to at least apologize!**_

__"P-Peeta... I'm sorry..." I whisper, and it really doesn't seem like I've caught his attention.

Okay, two can play at this game. I'll just ignore him.

I try wiping the tears from my face, only to receive a question from the baker who occupies my thoughts so often.

"W-Why were you crying?" He asks, his voice attempting to sound cold but just ends up sounding curious.

I resist answering, and just continue to wash at my face, wishing I could do something about my blood-shot eyes.

I sigh. Let's make this even more interesting. Besides, I can't take this silence. "Peeta, this is looking like some sort of contest. Of who can act like they care less." I say, using an annoyed tone.

"Honestly, I liked it better when you were on my side." He cocks his eye brow at me, but I continue. "And I'd gladly lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight. But this battles in your hands now." I say, folding my arms. God I hope this works.

He lets this... this absolutely flabbergasted and amazed expression take over his face, then gladly he jumps in my arms and flares his lips against mine, gripping the sides of my face hard.

_Thank you, Taylor Swift. _

He pulls back. His cheeks are flushed a bright pink an his eyes light up.

I laugh softly at him, and whisper the end of the song gently._"_The end._" _


	6. Someone Else

You Belong With Me – Six

Someone Else

_**Peeta's P.O.V-**_

__God. Why did I do that? Did I really let some stupid Taylor Swift quote break me down? No, no, I need to fix this. I'm supposed to be mad at him. Infuriated. This was the boy who was kissing Katniss. I couldn't forgive him this easily.

"No, no..." I say, pushing from his tight grip around my waist and backing up at least four steps.

"W-What?" he asks, confused.

"I-I... Cato, I can't. I can't do this." I say lightly, though he doesn't return the notion.

He huffs a few times out of disbelief before yelling out. "Are you fucking kidding me Peeta! I love you! Just you! And you... You just can't believe that, can you? You always have to worry! Peeta, I'd never purposely hurt you! I love you!" He screams, fury and pain burning like a wildfire in his eyes.

I shudder at his tone but yell back, though it's rough and jagged.

"Then explain Friday night!" I yell, trying to tone down the scared and worried tone I'm using.

He huffs again. "Peeta, that was her! I'd never do that with someone who's hurt you. You know that."

I sigh, then stutter a little before continuing. "I-I... can't bring myself to trust you anymore Cato."

He shoots me a furious and alarmed look. "Can't trust me? You've always trusted me in the past! Always!" He yells.

"C-Cato... I'm sorry... I just... I can't bring myself to believe you..." I say in a now hushed tone.

He sighs. Pain must be the only thing he's been feeling lately. And this must not be helping. "Whatever Peeta... Just... Please try and believe me. I miss my best friend."

He walks out of the room, muttering things I can't even hear to himself. I find myself slumping against the wall, falling to the floor. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't we just be friends like before. Now I catch him making some mistake- No, it wasn't a mistake to him- and we're fighting and screaming at each other in a bathroom.

I'd chase him out, but I'm feeling just a bit to much to even move right now. I'm just sitting here, paralyzed.

_**Cato's P.O.V-**_

I crash back into my chair, receiving an alarmed look from Gale and Brutus.

"What?" I yell back at both of them, and I gain silence from most of the lunch room now.

"Well, probably the fact you're stomping around like a peacekeeper." Gale says quietly.

"So? I'm just a little pissed, okay?" I growl.

Brutus laughs and whispers under his breath "Heh, a little?"

I slam my fist against the table. I try keeping all the rage in but I feel like it's not working. "I just wanna go bang my head on a brick wall." I say, causing Gale to laugh.

"Yeah, and let's see if you're conscious after that." he chuckles.

All of a sudden a bell rings, and Brutus follows me like puppy to the next period. It's almost funny how not even fifteen minutes ago we were talking about how much we hate Katniss and now I'm throwing a fit. I really should try and tone that down...

Dammit. I forgot about where I sit next hour. It's a Study hall, but we're assigned spots. And I just so happened to pick the spot next to Peeta at the beginning of the year.

I throw my bag at my seat and get an alarmed look from Peeta who's arrived early.

"Hey..." He whispers, and I just roll my eyes at him. It's hard being rude to someone that innocent.

I sit in silence, doodling in my notebook, ripping out ay drawings of _him. _He notices a few of them and I swore I saw his eyes get glassy.

He sighs and rests his temple against the edge of the table. I try to keep the look of sympathy off of my face. Why is it so hard ignoring his pleas for attention? Well... that's just because I'm in love with him. But... But why can't I do this when I'm mad at him. Usually I'd just pull him into my arms and tell him it'd all be okay even if it wouldn't be. Because everyone likes that comfort. And if you truly love someone, you enjoy giving them that comfort.

The bell blares, and Peeta, annoyed and broken as ever, rips his bag from it's spot under our desk and practically runs off. I don't even know how much longer I can do this. He's so hurt, I'm hurt.

I finish the school day and begin walking home. He's usually heading home with me...

Since when did this rage turn into some sort of grief or dread? I still don't know what's going on. I just... I can't comprehend exactly what I'm feeling.

"Hey Cato." Brutus says behind his small smile.

"Hey." I greet him back, then without thought I invite him over. "Wanna eat dinner at my house?"

He thinks a second as if he might have plans. "Yeah... I'd like that. My parents are never home anyways."

Okay, now our similarities are scaring me.

We walk in silence, only a slight sniffle or two from the tall man beside me. He must be catching a cold.

That night, I bring him a small plate of... Well whatever the hell it is that my mom had from left overs. Chicken or something. He seems revolted by it, but I don't blame him.

His eyes trail the walls in curiosity. "What, never seen a big house?" I ask hm, trying to sound sweet. He shakes his head, staring around in almost disbelief.

I let out a soft chuckle, then stab at my whatever-the-hell-that-is with my fork. "Mmm. How appetizing." Brutus says sarcastically.

"Yeah, be quiet." I say back behind my mellow fit of laughter. I offer him a gentle smile, and he returns the favor. Maybe being friends with Brutus won't be so bad. He's a really great guy, aside from his obvious, horrible insecurities.

We crash on the couch, and surf through most of the channels on the television, unsuccessfully finding anything.

I kick my legs up aside me and rest my head on the shoulder rest of the couch. "What do you want to do?" I almost moan out.

He just shrugs, a bored look wiping over his handsome features. Wait... Oh shit did I just call him handsome? Peeta's the only boy I've ever found handsome. I dunno... Maybe I do have a little crush on Brutus. Don't see why I wouldn't. Besides, it sure as hell would be good for me.

I sit back up and yawn, stretching my arms high up in the air. "I'm tired as hell." I mutter out, rubbing my eye like a toddler would.

"M-Mind if I sleep over?" He stutters out nervously. How is this tough guy always so damn nervous?

_**Brutus' P.O.V-**_

__Cato nods at me, his eyelids fluttering gently over his electric blue eyes. The eyes I've seen trailing Peeta so often. The eyes I wish would trail me.

I wish.

"Thanks." I whisper plainly, wrapping my arms around myself as if I'm cold, though I actually am really warm.

Cato leads me to his room... his room. God it even smells like him. How I know what he smells like, I don't know. But it's a heavenly aroma, at that. Cinnamon and.. god I don't even know.

"Need something to wear? A T-shirt or something?" He asks me, peeling his plain black shirt off. I blush heavily at the sight of him topless. Gosh, he looks better than I ever imagined he would.

"Brutus? Brutus?" He yells in my face. Did I just zone out staring at him dress? My god, I'm becoming ridiculous. He probably thinks I'm some freak now.

"Oh um, sorry. No I'll be fine..." I say, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. He just laughs and turns back around, shuffling through his drawers.

"S-So um... Where am I sleeping?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Wanna take the bed? I'll sleep on the floor."

His bed? I don't wanna reject the offer, but I push my ridiculous school-girl-like crush to the side and spin the proposal around.

"No, I can sleep on the ground. It'd be fine. I know you've had a rough day, and you probably just wanna sleep in your bed." I say, trying to seem nice.

He shrugs and sits on his bed, his eyes railing the floor boards. He seems disturbed.

I gently take a spot next to him. "You uh, wanna talk about it?" I ask him awkwardly. He nods and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I guess I should get it off my chest..." he mutters, bringing his legs up to his face. "W-We were in the bathroom and... he kissed me. Then he told me that he was still hurt and that he felt stupid for doing it. He still believes that I did it. It's not my fault! He just doesn't get it!"

I sigh, considering to wrap my arms around him. Instead he flails his around me, crying into my shoulder. He's crying... My gosh I never thought I'd see him like this.

"Hey... Calm down okay... It'll be fine..." I try calming him.

"No it won't! No one loves me and no one ever did."

"Cato... Knock it off. I care about you." I whisper to him.

"Y-You do? You really do?" He asks in a childish tone.

I nod. "Yeah. I do." I assure him, and before I can give him a little speech he's all over my lips.

I sweat and blush and savor every moment. Cato Jensen is kissing me. And he's showing no signs of stopping.

Maybe he can love someone else.


	7. Hurtful Words to a Broken Soul

**YOU BELONG WITH ME – SEVEN**

_**Hurtful Words to a Broken Soul**_

_**Cato's P.O.V-**_

_"C-Cato? Why? Why did you do it?" Peeta asks, eyes teary and bloodshot. And truthfully, I don't know how to answer. Never had I felt or done something like that towards any other person. Insecurity? Gratefulness? Maybe a thousand choices shot through my head, but as an answer, I gave him the cruelest, untruest one that could come from my mouth. _

_ "Because I love him, not you. Because he wants me, and I want him just as badly." I answer, causing his cobalt eyes to widen as he reaches a hand out towards me slowly and worriedly. And without control of my body, I slap him away. I want to scream to him the truth, that it was stupid and wrong and I did it because I wasn't thinking, but instead I snicker at his fearful expression. Something, or someone, else is possessing me to do this. _

_ "Cato!" Peeta screams. I just shake my head. _

_ "No Peeta. He's mine. All mine. And you can't have one bit of him." Brutus snickers, materializing next to me out of thin air. _

I wake, sitting straight up in my bed, my finger nails ripping into the sheets. A dream. It was a dream. Nothing was real. O-Or maybe... Maybe it was...

I carefully get up from the bed, trying not to wake Brutus who is passed out next to me. I slide on a pair of jeans and quietly head to the bathroom.

I wash my face of the sweat, or maybe they were tears, that came as result of my dream. Who am I? I don't even recognize myself anymore...

Footsteps flood the halls. I suspect Brutus has woken, until my father stumbles into the bathroom.

"What are you doing up so late, faggot?" He scolds.

I've had quite enough of all the rude comments and anger directed at me though. "Shut up, dad." I respond, trying to hide the fact I just sobbed myself awake by continuing to wash my face.

He grabs me by the back of my shoulder, spinning me around and getting in my face. "What did you just say?" He whispers roughly. "You wanna tell me to shut up? You're the whiny little faggot no one likes!"

I slap his hand away. "Maybe I wouldn't be so whiny if I had a father there throughout my childhood! Maybe if you'd listened and made an effort to care about your damn son, I would have more friends! I would love you! But I don't!" I yell, my words laced with venom that I can see he has carelessly let flood his system as his usual drunken expression has been turned into an open mouthed look of surprise. His hand slides nimbly from my shoulder, and he stares blankly at me for a second.

"Cato," He begins, his voice still cold and uninviting, though this is the first time he has called me my name and not "faggot" in the longest time. "But I thought so much of you as a boy, when all the girls threw themselves at you and had crushes on you. And then you came home with that stupid boy at your side and ruined it all!"

I grab him by the collar of his shirt and grit my teeth. "Don't ever call him stupid. Ever." I hiss.

"But he ruined it! It's his fault my son likes disgusting little faggots like him!" he yells, all thoughts of waking Brutus and mom up flooding out of our thoughts.

I punch him across the face and leave him to fall on the floor. "Don't call him that!" I finish, before stepping out of the bathroom. He follows me into my room.

"A boy, huh?" He asks coldly, referring to Brutus. "Thought your heart was set on the poor baker boy."

I roll my eyes and point to the door. "Get out!" I whisper harshly.

"You know, I don't appreciate the fact my son is sleeping with boys he barely knows under my roof." He smirks. "You some sort of whore now? What a shame. I helped bring another person like you into this world. A disgusting, faggot, whore!"

I bite my lip to hold back tears, before grabbing a shirt off of my dresser and running out of the room.

I run outside, where I discover it's been raining. The whole scene is like that of a sappy romance novel, where the main character runs through the rain to get to their lover. But I'm not going to find my lover. I'm running aimlessly through the streets at two in the morning in a pair of jeans and bright red shirt, while it's raining. Until I see his house.

I knock gently on the window of his bakery, where I see Peeta is still awake. Why, I don't know.

Peeta looks at me, and given the circumstances, he lets me in.

"What the hell happened?" He asks, sizing me up and down. Tattered, soaked jeans, tousled, wet hair and bloodshot eyes. How attractive.

"M-My dad... He kept... Kept calling me a disgusting, faggot and.. and a whore..." I say quietly, tears streaming down my face again.

Peeta slowly wraps his arms around me, trying not to seem to affectionate. "It's okay... Just come sit down..." Peeta whispers, motioning me over to a table and two chairs.

_**Peeta's P.O.V-**_

I know I shouldn't be talking to him, but he's hurt. Very hurt. I have to be somewhat sympathetic. His father hasn't treated him right since he was twelve.

He sits with his head in his arms, sobbing his eyes out and pouring his heart out to me. He tells me everything that happened, but I stop him when he brings Brutus up.

"B-Brutus? What was he doing over?" I ask nervously, hoping it's not the reason I think.

Cato pauses, looking up at me. He looks... Shamed. Nervous.

"Cato... You didn't." I say, hopefully and feared. "Tell me you didn't do anything with him."

He shakes his head. "I-I wish I could say I didn't Peeta..."

"No... No Cato... You had _sex_ with Brutus?" I exclaim, standing from my seat.

He bites his lip and begins crying again. And that's why I realize why he's crying so hard. His father has called him this so many times before. A whore, a faggot, disgusting. But now... He believed him this time.

I sit back down, a bewildered expression on my face. "I'm disgusting, Peeta. I hate myself for this..." He says shamefully, wiping his nose.

"Don't hate yourself..." I whisper, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. "You didn't know what you were doing..."

He cuts off the rest of my sentence. "No, you know the worst part? I did know what I was doing. I kissed him. I suggested it. I wanted it. And then... And then you came into my thoughts... after it happened" he says, refusing to meet my eyes. "Peeta... Help me please... I don't even know who I am anymore..." he whispers, more tears jerking from his eyes.

And then I realize that this isn't about his crush on me anymore, this isn't about Katniss and him. Cato Jensen is broken inside, from all of the hate, the wrong decisions, the insecurities. And he needs me to fix him. He's just dropped every fragile bit of himself into my hands.

What the hell do I do?


End file.
